


Sabertooth's girl

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: In a small town Victor Creed's wife is harassed and attacked while he is away but when he comes backduring an atack things go from bad to sexy





	

_**Cali's** **POV**_

I'm in town selling my homemade jams and blankets just trying to stay busy until Victor gets home from the railroad work he's doing to make sure we have enough money to buy all the supplies to make it thru this winter. I really miss him his brother Logan checks up on me daily they may fight but they refuse to let the other suffer. I am waiting on a customer when all of a sudden I feel a chill run down my spine.I look towards then door in comes William Stryker, the town sheriff. "Well look at this Sabertooth's wife is selling jam and blankets like a god fearing woman." Striker says. "Well sheriff I am just making sure we have enough money for the winter, and my husband's name is Victor Creed ,which makes me Mrs. Creed." I say. "Well aren't you proper today Mrs. Creed. If you'd have learned to listen and do as you're told you could've been Mrs. Stryker, but you think you're too good for me." Jason Stryker the deputy ( who happens to the sheriff's son) said. "Look I never said that but how about you guys take a jar of my blackberry jam on the house." I said trying g to smooth things over. "No Cali they have to pay just like everyone else does especially when the goods are as good as yours are." Erik Lehnsherr the co-owner of the general store said as he came from the back of the store. The sheriff and his deputy left because they both know what would happen if he got angry. Once I sold everything I had in my wagon I bought supplies and after Hank and Logan helped me load up everything I rode off towards my house and once I get to the turn off outside of town I have to slow down because its really dark out there at night. Once I get home I put the wagon and horses in the barn and I know Logan will be over in the morning to help me with supplies. Once I walk into the house I feel a hard knock to my head and my world goes black.

_**Sabertooth** **/Victor** **Creed's** **POV**_

I ride up to the house and see the lights on but I know Cali should be in bed by now. I walk in and hear Jason Stryker say "I'm going to screw you like the two dollar whore you are then I'm gonna wait for your husband to get her and I'm gonna beat him nearly to death and make him watch me take you before he dies and after an acceptable amount of time we're gonna get married." I sneak up on him and use my claws to grab and then when he went to shoot me the bullet hit but I healed up instantly and he was scared. Once I beat him up badly I had Cali to erase his memories. Once he left I saw how he had her tied to the bed and said "Well well look at this a nice little present all wrapped up for me." "Victor don't you dare try it I want to be untied right this instant mister." Cali said as while barely struggling. "I'm sorry love but you know how I like it honey." I said before I growled and ripped her dress off and began to kiss my way down to her pussy as it grew wet from how rough I was being with her. I began to lick her pussy as she bucked her hips when I began to tease her clit. I was so hard from tasting her I climbed on top of her and plunged my cock into her tight wet pussy. I was pumping in and out there of her juicy pussy as I used my claws to cut the ropes and once Cali's hands were free they way her nails dug into my shoulders I wondered if she had claws. Once we both I came I wrapped my arms around her and said " I think we should move to Canada, I bought some land and built two cabins." "Okay honey but why two?" Cali asked me. "Logan is coming you know I can't leave the runt behind, he'd miss me too much and he's always wanted to be a lumber jack. I even found a place for us both to work." I explained before we fell asleep. The next morning we head into town and start getting everything ready for the journey. I knew Logan would want to be free of this town so he had his wagon setup to carry supplies as me and Cali's wagon would carry our essential clothes, furniture, and tools. I also brought two rifles and since Logan and I didn't really need any weapons I got Cali a six shooter to stap to her hip. Once we got ready to set out it seemed like the whole town had to say goodbye to Cali.

**Six months later**

_**Wolverine/** **Logan's** **POV**_

I can't believe my brother is about to be a father and I'm going to be an uncle. I see Victor pacing back and forth he is worried because Cali is screaming so loud I notice that we've heard one baby scream but no one came out and then we heard another cry and after a few minutes Dr. Grey came out and said "Well Mr. Creed it seems you are the father to an eight pound baby girl and a little boy who weighs the same." Victor and I walk in to see Cali holding both babies and once he picks them both up I see a change in his eyes. I know about what happened the night before we decided to come here. I know that Cali was glad her husband back.


End file.
